Gas turbine engines with shrouded stator vanes within the compressor may suffer from hot day stall issues resulting from the increased airflow needed to maintain output with lower density flow. The stall may limit the power output of gas turbine engines on hot days by forcing vanes to close to maintain an adequate stall margin. Stall may be attributed to flow separation on the leading edge of the stators as a result of a relative tangential velocity between the rotating structure (i.e., rotor) and the stator shroud. Reducing the relative tangential velocity has been shown to improve hot day performance.